


Coquilles St. Jacques

by crocodileinterior



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are having sex but Sanji is thinking about dinner.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	Coquilles St. Jacques

_Coquilles St. Jacques, a North Blue preparation of scallops in a decadent, unctuous, cream sauce, topped with bread crumbs and cheese, broiled until golden and decorated with piped mashed potatoes. Should be served with a green salad, and paired with a crisp sauvignon blanc._

It was just after mid day, sun still out, but it had become part of their routine to steal these moments when the rest of the crew were on the deck and less likely to bother them, when the noise of the couch springs squeaking under their collective weight and Zoro’s thrusts wouldn’t be heard.

Zoro was holding on to Sanji’s ankles, keeping his legs spread and in the air on either side of him, practically holding Sanji’s hips up just with the force of the fuck, pounding into him as if he has every intention of breaking him in half.

_Heat fish stock, onion, vermouth, and lemon juice with a bouquet garni made of bay leaves, parsley, and fresh thyme-_

Without warning, Zoro grabbed a handful of Sanji’s sweat-matted hair, tipping his head back so he could lunge down and sink his teeth into the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Sanji yelped in surprise, bringing his heel down hard on Zoro’s lower back in retaliation.

_When brought to a boil, add the scallops and simmer on very low heat. About 1-2 minutes will do. Scallops have a buttery richness and delicate texture. They should never be overcooked, always handled tenderly- unlike brute marimo lover, pounding away with no finesse like a caveman._

Zoro’s teeth caught on his lower lip. He made the same face while fucking as he did when weight training, and approached both activities with the same single minded savage force. His hips snapped against Sanji’s ass in a relentless rhythm, riding him hard, while Sanji gripped the arm of the couch behind his head for support, holding on for dear life.

_Remove the scallops with a slotted spoon and set aside. Reserve the cooking liquid in preparation for the sauce. Next is the mushrooms, sautéed in a thin film of the scallop’s cooking water until tender and seasoned with parsley and minced tarragon._

“Oi.” Zoro grunted, his hand gripped Sanji’s chin. “Look at me.” He said, petulant between gritted teeth and sounding ridiculously like a spoiled kid. “Don’t drift off while I’m putting in all the work.”

“If you want me to pay attention,” Sanji panted, arching his back up, “then do something interesting.”

_For the sauce, boil the reserved scallop liquid for 10 minutes until reduced. Fry chopped shallots in butter until soft._

Zoro adjusted his grip, fixing his hold onto the sweat-slicked back of Sanji’s knees, pushing him until he was practically folded in half, taking full advantage of the cook’s flexibility. Sanji groaned, burning from being impaled at this new angle, Zoro reaming him so hard he wondered if he’d be able to sit down later.

_Whisk in flour, gradually adding in and blending the reserved scallop stock. Add the shallots, crème fraîche, chenin blanc, and seasoning while whisking constantly. Then simmer the sauce until it reaches coating consistency._

Sanji couldn’t do much but watch his feet bouncing on Zoro’s shoulders with every punishing stroke of Zoro’s cock. Ten pinpoint bruises were forming on the back of his thighs from Zoro’s fingers as he was spearing him open and driving at furious pace toward his orgasm. The sounds in the room getting louder, dirtier, slick skin slapping skin and Zoro’s harsh groans like he was on the edge of exertion. And finally he was stroking reliably that place inside Sanji that sent electric pleasure rocketing up his spine.

_Combine the cooked mushrooms and scallops with the sauce and spoon the mixture into the scallop shells for individual servings. Sprinkle with breadcrumbs and grated gruyere cheese. For a final aesthetic touch, pipe rosettes of pureed potatoes prepared beforehand around the rim of the shell. Rim... rim-_

Zoro’s cock pulled at the rim of Sanji’s hole, making the cook writhe beneath him, before pushing back to the hilt.

“I’m close.” Zoro exhaled, each breath ragged now, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple. He reached his hand between them, wrapped his fingers around Sanji’s cock.

“F-fuck…” Sanji stuttered, bucking up into the fist, moaning loudly as Zoro circled the head, teased the slit with a calloused thumb.

_Place the filled scallop shells on a baking sheet… broil in the pre-heated oven until golden brown…. And then… then …._

“S… S-erve with ch… **_Chopped chives_**!!!” Sanji shouted at full volume, as Zoro buried himself in him and squeezed his grip around his cock, bringing Sanji to his toe curling pleasure finish.

Sanji collapsed back against the couch, out of breath but stroking his chin thoughtfully. “Ah… Could maybe use some minced garlic, too… Hm, don’t want to overpower the flavor, though…”

Not a moment before Zoro had slipped his cock free of him, he’d picked up his katana by the side of the couch and smacked Sanji on the side of his head with the hilt of it.

“Bastard! I knew you weren’t paying attention! You were thinking about what you were going to make for fucking dinner again!” Zoro yelled, shoving himself up off the couch and grabbing his clothes off the floor in a huff.

Sanji, now sated and nonchalant, acted as if Zoro hadn’t smacked him and reached his arm under the couch, fishing for his pack of cigarettes, then placing one between his lips.

“You’ll have to work harder if you think you can come between me and my menu planning.”

Zoro paused halfway to the door and gave a smug look over his shoulder.

“I already came between your legs.”

Sanji snorted indignantly. “Stupid. No dinner for you.”

Zoro turned away from him and shimmied into his pants. “Whatever. I have ship’s watch tonight, just bring me the leftovers to the crow’s nest.”

Sanji fixed him with a white hot glare. “Idiot. Coquilles St. Jacques must be eaten hot.”

The swordsman pulled his shirt over his head, running a hand over his scalp. “Then make something cold instead.”

Sanji shot up from the couch, grabbing Zoro by the loose collar of his shirt and tugging him forcefully. “Don’t take my menu planning lightly, brainless moss.”

Zoro smirked, looking him in the eye boldly. “Don’t take our fucking so lightly either, moron cook.”

Sanji released his hold on him and scoffed. “Upset because I didn’t give you enough affection?”

Zoro’s lips turned downward, his expression going abruptly somber the way it sometimes did, making Sanji suspect that maybe there was something deeper happening in that grass turfed head. He plucked the unlit cigarette out of Sanji’s mouth and threw it to the ground. Cupped Sanji’s face in his hand and kissed him, with his usual lack of finesse, but deep, commanding, his lips warm.

When they pulled away, he said with an unreadable expression, “I want to eat dinner. Hot.”

Sanji tried not to bely that he felt perplexed- though he thought it wasn’t his fault he was unable to interpret the enigmatic emotions and deeds of a member of the moss kingdom- but said “Fine… You better not be asleep when I call you for it then. I’ll feed yours to Luffy if you don’t show up on time.”

“I’ll be there.” he said, his tone so serious it made Sanji want to laugh at him.

“It’s Coquilles St. Jacques.” Sanji said uselessly, Zoro’s hand still cupping his face, heavy and calloused.

“You said.” Zoro kept eye contact and Sanji didn’t want to be deemed a coward for looking away. “I’ll eat whatever you cook.”

“You better.” Sanji mumbled, turning his head slightly so his lips brushed against Zoro’s fingers. “Or I’ll send you to bed without dessert.”

_End._


End file.
